L'idiotie peut être contagieuse
by Mangy
Summary: Aomine n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son intelligence mais plutôt pour son style de basket. Cependant, parfois, cela ne suffit pas pour réussir son année de lycée. Ses professeurs, ne sachant plus que faire décidèrent de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Mais personne ne s'attendait à un tel résultat… Pas même les acteurs principaux de cette histoire
1. Prologue: une mise au pas méritée

Voilà le prologue de ma toute première fanfiction sur Kuroko no basket. Seule l'intrigue et les OCs sont miens. Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et l'image à son auteur respectif.

Résumé complet : Aomine n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son intelligence mais plutôt pour son style de basket. Cependant, parfois, cela ne suffit pas pour réussir son année de lycée. Ses professeurs, ne sachant plus que faire décidèrent de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Mais personne ne s'attendait à un tel résultat… Pas même les acteurs principaux de cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (sinon je me ferais un harem avec ses personnages)

Petite information: On m'a fait remarquer que les étudiants portaient l'uniforme d'hiver jusqu'en juin même s'ils pouvaient enlever les pulls et vestes en cas de forte chaleur. Après vérification, cela s'est avéré exact. J'ai donc modifié le chapitre en conséquence. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

* * *

Prologue : Une mise au pas méritée

C'était bien connu, Aomine n'était pas réputé pour son goût du travail ni pour ses capacités intellectuelles ultra-développées. Bien au contraire ! Sa stupidité n'avait d'égal que ses compétences en basket. Il n'était pas débile, juste incroyablement paresseux. Son manque de motivation, sa mauvaise attitude les rares fois où il prenait la peine de se présenter en cours et ses notes catastrophiques irritaient ses différents professeurs qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour capter l'intérêt du jeune homme. Certes, il avait été recruté pour son talent sportif mais, à Tôô, il existait une règle implicite. En échange d'un cursus incroyablement libre digne des universités avec un choix de matières mises à disposition des élèves introuvable ailleurs, ces derniers devaient obtenir des résultats corrects. Même ceux ayant été spécifiquement invités devaient se conformer à cette exigence. Malheureusement, l'As de la Génération des Miracles n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête malgré de nombreux avertissement de la part du corps professoral.

Ce qui l'avait mené à sa situation actuelle, convoqué dans le bureau du vice-directeur, un vieil homme ayant une tête similaire à celle des cochons et le caractère qui allait de pair avec son apparence on ne peut plus repoussante.

« J'espère que vous comprenez que votre comportement et vos résultats sont tout bonnement inadmissibles ! Vous séchez les cours, vous répondez à vos enseignants, vous faites preuve de violence envers vos camarades et parfois même envers vos ainés et vous ne vous présentez jamais aux entrainements de basket ! J'en ai assez ! Je vais donc prendre des mesures ! »

Le sportif regardait avec amusement son interlocuteur s'égosiller et devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de sa tirade à cause du manque d'oxygène. Son sourire moqueur n'échappa pas au plus âgé qui explosa littéralement, envoyant voler les papiers sur son bureau après avoir violemment claqué les mains dessus.

« Assez ! Puisque ça vous amuse, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à avoir un professeur particulier ? »

Ah ! Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Il aurait juste à le martyriser un peu pour avoir la paix. Personne ne résistait longtemps à sa langue acérée.

« Et si je l'entends se plaindre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, n'espérez même pas jouer à l'Interhigh ! »

Ça par contre, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

« Comment ça Aomine risque de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'Interhigh ? »

Le hurlement de Wakamatsu avait résonné dans le gymnase comme une bombe. Aomine se contenta de se curer les oreilles à l'aide de son petit doigt. Pendant ce temps-là, Momoi se plaça entre le paresseux et le reste de l'équipe comme un rempart et leur tendit une pile de feuilles.

« En fait… Il semblerait que les résultats d'Aomine-kun soient tout bonnement catastrophiques… Les professeurs veulent lui faire donner des cours particuliers. Et si, même avec ça, il continue sur cette pente, il sera privé de compétition… »

A ces mots, tous firent la grimace. Demander à leur génie de faire des efforts équivalait à vouloir la lune ! Imayoshi prit les documents donnés et vit qu'il s'agissait des contrôles du bleuté. Son rictus habituel se creusa encore plus.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi nul ?! 5 en anglais ! 23 en japonais ! 17 en histoire ! Et le reste, c'est pas mieux ! »

Les titulaires se regroupèrent autour de leur capitaine pour attester de ses paroles. Susa se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Le blond piqua une de ses crises dont lui seul avait le secret. Sakurai se contenta de trembler comme une feuille. Le principal concerné se mit à bailler de manière à montrer son ennui.

« Mais l'Interhigh est dans à peine deux semaines… Qui va s'occuper d'Aomine-san ? »

La question du froussard laissa un blanc. Tous se figèrent d'effroi. Qui allait devoir s'y coller ? Surtout que le bronzé ne comptait certainement pas coopérer. Qui serait le pauvre malheureux qui allait devoir supporter les changements d'humeur du numéro 5 ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Les rassura la rosée, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ce sont les professeurs qui vont choisir son prof de soutien ! »

De nombreux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Une corvée d'évitée, une ! Une voix à l'accent si particulier s'éleva de nouveau alors que son propriétaire laissait de nouveau son regard défiler sur les papiers.

« Mais j'aimerai qu'on m'explique comment tu fais pour être aussi nul … »

La pâleur de son visage et son expression déconfite montraient bien le peu d'espoir qu'il possédait à propos de cette mesure. La personne désignée allait certainement abandonner à mi-chemin… Si ce n'est dès le départ en voyant ces torchons représentatifs du niveau du Power Forward. Il avait beau avoir une personnalité un peu tordue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du pauvre mouton sacrifié par des professeurs dépassés.

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Et dès le lendemain, en arrivant, le vice-directeur se présenta devant le presque délinquant pour lui annoncer que le directeur avait désigné personnellement la personne parfaite pour lui enseigner. Il avait même ajouté un commentaire après lui avoir dit d'aller à la bibliothèque le midi pour les présentations.

« Crois-moi, vous n'allez plus rigoler bien longtemps ! »

Après sa tirade, somme toute recyclée à l'infinie dans les films policiers, le vieil homme le planta là, en plein milieu du couloir. La cloche sonna quelques instants plus tard, le forçant à se trainer en classe pour s'effondrer à sa place qui était située au fond à côté de la fenêtre. A peine le cours commencé que le sportif posa sa tête sur ses bras et s'endormit comme une masse, comme à peu près la moitié des étudiants présents. La 1.D étant en grande partie composée d'athlètes recrutés, elle n'était pas du tout axée sur la réussite scolaire même si un minimum était exigé. Au contraire de la 1.C qui regroupait tous ceux ayant réussi l'examen d'entrée avec brio à quelques rares exceptions près. Il y avait toujours des erreurs d'attribution dans les classes après tout.

Il passa toute la matinée affalé sur son bureau et ce fut d'ailleurs Momoi qui se chargea de le réveiller à grand renfort de cris stridents. Derrière elle était planqué Sakurai qui attendait en tremblotant de remettre le bento qu'il avait préparé à sa « demande ». Aomine se leva paresseusement de son siège et s'avança à pas lents vers la sortie avant de se faire interrompre par son amie d'enfance.

« Aomine-kun ! Où vas-tu ?

-Eh bien… » Fit l'interpellé en se retournant et en se grattant le crâne. « Tête de con m'a ordonné de rencontrer mon 'prof particulier' à la bibli. J'y vais là. Ryou, garde mon bento.

-Oui, Aomine-san ! »

Sur ce, il laissa ses deux coéquipiers pour se diriger vers cette pièce où il n'était allé qu'une seule et unique fois, lors de la visite du bâtiment. Le bronzé traversa le couloir des premières années et descendit les escaliers pour atteindre l'édifice regroupant les clubs culturels, les réserves, les classes de musique et de travaux manuels et les laboratoires. Deux minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'il fit coulisser plutôt brutalement, faisant sursauter les occupants de la pièce dont le vice-directeur. Ce dernier était assis à une petite table située au fond derrière les rangées de livres remplies à craquer et ne manqua pas de le fusiller du regard avant de lui indiquer le siège en face. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise foi, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser sa chance. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'écraser de tout son poids sur la chaise et de prendre une posture détendue, les jambes écartées et les mains dans les poches. Ne voyant personne d'autre, l'athlète haussa un sourcil. Face à cette attitude, le plus vieux s'empourpra de colère et croisa les bras. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce. Cependant, le bleuté n'y prêta pas attention, préférant énerver son interlocuteur qui mordait à chaque fois à l'hameçon.

« Excusez-moi du retard… »

Aomine cessa ce combat de regard pour le diriger vers le bout de table où se tenait quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Juste devant lui se trouvait une fille de son âge qui possédait une poitrine comme il les aimait. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer un petit moment avant de lever la tête pour détailler son visage. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns coupés en carré plongeant dont les pointes retombaient au niveau du cou. Sa frange consistait en une mèche partant du côté gauche de son front pour traverser et pointer vers la droite. De grands yeux assez aiguisés croisèrent les siens avant qu'il ne les dirige vers la gauche de son visage où étaient retenus quelques cheveux à l'aide d'une barrette orange qui jurait avec le rouge du nœud de l'uniforme d'hiver du lycée. Elle portait ce dernier normalement même si le pull et la veste semblaient absents. Sa chemise blanche à manches longues boutonnée jusqu'en haut et le col bien plié autour du nœud et la jupe plissée noire à bande blanche formaient l'ensemble. Le seul changement notable était la paire de collant noire opaque qui recouvrait ses jambes au lieu des chaussettes montantes classiques. A première vue, elle faisait la même taille que son amie d'enfance.

Sérieusement ?! On lui donnait pour prof une fille ? Ils croyaient vraiment que lui imposer quelqu'un de son type allait l'adoucir ? Le vice-directeur l'arracha de sa contemplation en se raclant la gorge et en énonçant de sa voix nasillarde désagréable.

« Aomine, voici Masamune Ginga qui est en même année que toi en classe C. Crois-moi tu as intérêt à coopérer sinon tu peux dire adieu à l'Interhigh ! Mettez-vous d'accord pour les sessions d'étude ! Sur ce… Je vous laisse ! »

Dès que le vieil homme quitta la pièce, la brunette prit sa place en face, mit ses coudes sur la table avant de place son menton sur la paume de ses mains et se contenta de l'observer sans un mot. Cela agaça prodigieusement le joueur de basket.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !? »

La lycéenne sourit malicieusement devant la question et rigola même un peu, ne semblant même pas se formaliser du ton agressif de son interlocuteur.

« Oh ! Pour rien ! C'est juste que ça fait presque un mois que les cours ont commencé et j'ai eu le temps d'entendre de nombreuses rumeurs et remarques à ton propos ! Tu n'es pas vraiment comme on te dépeint, tout du moins pas physiquement. »

Sa tirade le fit tiquer. Alors comme ça, des rumeurs circulaient sur lui… Curieux malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, sans pour autant être plus agréable.

« Et que dit-on de moi ?

-Tu as un peu une image de monstre. Comme quoi ta personnalité infecte se refléterait sur ton apparence. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'es pas laid. Mais c'est vrai que ton expression en ce moment n'est pas la plus jolie qui doit exister dans ton répertoire… »

Aomine, en entendant ces mots, commença à comprendre pourquoi on lui avait refilé cette fille et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Généralement, tout le monde avait peur de son physique peu orthodoxe pour un japonais. Sa peau bronzée, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ainsi que sa grande taille lui valaient souvent des regards de travers et une attitude apeurée de la part de ses camarades. Masamune Ginga semblait différente dans le sens où, même s'il lui avait parlé avec agressivité à deux reprises, elle n'avait pas flanché d'un pouce.

« Mais bon… » Reprit la jeune fille en se grattant la tête « On est pas là pour discuter de ça. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne me suis pas portée volontaire pour te donner des cours mais je me voyais mal dire non au directeur lorsqu'il m'a convoquée dans son bureau…

-Et donc ? » La questionna le sportif avec son sourire moqueur distinctif.

« Si tu coopères, on pourra se débarrasser de l'autre plus rapidement. On en finit vite et on en parle plus. Cet arrangement te convient ? »

Cette pique le fit ricaner. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait obéir bien gentiment comme un bon petit chien ? Non merci ! Il n'était pas Kise ou Murasakibara qui se changeaient en loques dès qu'on les appâtait un peu !

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? » Rétorqua-t-il après s'être calmé un peu en prenant exactement la même pose que son interlocutrice.

« A vrai dire… Non. » Avoua cette dernière avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête de dépit. « Mais c'est toi qui a le plus à perdre dans cette histoire…

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pas moi qui vais me faire retirer des titulaires à cause de mes mauvais résultats… N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait visé là où ça faisait mal. Son expression devint douloureuse. Il détestait étudier et, depuis que Satsuki lui refusait l'accès à ses notes, avait pris du retard en conséquence. Au collège, il arrivait à passer de justesse mais maintenant… Finalement, il finit par acquiescer avec hésitation.

« Heureuse de voir que tu comprends la situation ! Peux-tu me dire tes dernières notes ? J'aimerai savoir à quel rythme on va devoir commencer. »

Alors là… Masamune allait tomber des nus. Même la rosette avait halluciné. Et quand il se souvenait de la réaction de ses coéquipiers, Aomine avait envie de hurler de rire. Il n'allait pas oublier ça ! Au contraire, le bleuté prendrait bien soin d'ancrer cette image dans sa mémoire !

« Ma meilleure note, c'est 39 en biologie. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence et l'expression de la brunette valait vraiment le coup. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Cela lui rappela un poisson rouge. Et le plus amusant fut, qu'après quelques instants durant lesquels elle resta figée, son front rentra brutalement en contact avec le bois. Puis sa tête se releva légèrement de manière à laisser reposer son menton sur la surface plane de la table.

« On va devoir y passer tous les jours de la semaine et les samedi où on a cours aussi… »

Le bronzé, voyant une chance de s'échapper, répliqua d'une voix qui aurait pu être convaincante s'il ne se comportait pas de la sorte.

« Et l'entrainement de basket ?

-Tu n'y vas jamais… »

Et vlan ! Dans les dents ! Daiki aurait dû se douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas…

« Tous les jours, après les cours, on se rejoindra à la bibliothèque. Les préliminaires de l'Interhigh commencent le 16 mai donc, il faut montrer une amélioration aux contrôles des deux semaines qui vont suivre. Même si t'atteins pas la moyenne, c'est pas grave du moment qu'on augmente de dix points la note de départ. ..»

La déclaration de la jeune fille avait du sens. Du moment que le bleuté montrait des signes d'amélioration, les professeurs allaient lui foutre la paix pour le moment.

« Et puis… » Poursuivit-elle tout en se redressant finalement. « Je pense que pour certaines matières, ça ne va pas être très compliqué… Augmenter de dix points une note catastrophique, si t'y met du tien, ça devrait aller… »

En effet, s'il y mettait du sien. Ginga ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait réussir à empêcher l'exclusion du jeune homme. Vu l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir, elle commençait à douter un peu… Beaucoup… Énormément même !

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Le duo ne se sépara que vingt minutes avant la fin de la pause déjeuner, le temps de discuter de la durée des cours. Aomine finit par accepter les nombreux rendez-vous. On ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix…

L'athlète était revenu le plus vite possible à sa salle de classe pour pouvoir manger au plus vite le bento de Sakurai. Il était bien obligé de reconnaitre le talent de son camarade en cuisine. Ce dernier prenait même la peine de faire des personnages et son omelette correspondait à ses goûts. Il tentait de savourer le repas malgré la vitesse à laquelle il devait l'engloutir, les jacassements incessants de Momoi et les excuses incessantes du Shooting Gard.

« Ce soir, tu dois venir à l'entrainement Aomine-kun ! »

Et voilà… Elle lui servait toujours le même discours. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas suivis Tetsu ? Satsuki se sentait peut être responsable de lui mais parfois elle se prenait vraiment pour sa mère…

« Je peux pas…

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas !? » S'énerva la rosette.

« Je commence les cours avec ma prof ce soir. Je vais jamais à l'entrainement, j'en ai pas besoin, alors elle a voulu commencer tout de suite pour en finir au plus vite.

-Elle ? » Lui demanda la manager en mettant les mans sur les hanches.

« Mon prof de soutien est une fille. »

Cette affirmation laissa ses camarades littéralement « bouche bée », le laissant en paix jusqu'à la sonnerie. La pause déjeuner étant terminée, la jeune fille dû quitter la salle de classe pour rejoindre la sienne se situant à l'autre bout du couloir, laissant son ami d'enfance reprendre son activité préférée. C'est-à-dire dormir, au grand désespoir de ses professeurs. Il n'apprendrait jamais… Si seulement cette tête de mule écoutait un peu plus en cours… Ses notes ne seraient pas aussi mauvaises…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

De son côté, Ginga avait imité son nouvel élève pour pouvoir manger son bento, préparé par ses sois contrairement à certains. Elle se demandait comment gérer la charge qui lui avait été attribuée contre son gré. Elle aurait préféré oublier sa situation mais l'absence de sa meilleure amie la laissait dans un silence prompt à la réflexion. Ne sachant pas par quoi commencer l'apprentissage de l'As de l'équipe de basket, la brunette essaya de se focaliser sur la saveur que dégageait sa croquette lorsqu'elle mordit dedans tout en observant ses différents camarades de classe. La plupart était plongée dans des conversations intellectuelles propres à la 1C ou en train de relire les notes prises lors du cours précédant. Cette attitude l'agaçait positivement. Tout le monde savait ce que signifiait d'être placé en classe C. Cette dernière regroupait les étudiants s'étant classés dans les trente premiers à l'examen d'entrée et était tout l'opposé de la classe D, composée des sportifs recrutés spécialement par les différents entraineurs de l'école. Cependant, la pression que leur mettaient les professeurs n'avait rien de saine et montrait bien l'inégalité de traitement entre eux et les athlètes qui se la coulaient douce. La première année ne se faisait pas d'illusion. On lui avait collé Aomine Daiki pour la punir d'avoir refusé d'entrer dans l'école sur recrutement et surtout d'avoir refusé de pratiquer le sport pour lequel ils l'ont approchée. Avec un peu de chance, le rebelle allait coopérer assez pour ne pas avoir à le supporter plus longtemps que nécessaire. Cette pensée la fit soupirer. Elle pouvait toujours rêver…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il y eut un brouhaha produit par les élèves se précipitant dehors afin de ne pas arriver en retard à leurs différents clubs. Aomine, à la différence des autres, prit tout son temps. Masamune pouvait l'attendre et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Mais s'il voulait participer aux matchs, il allait devoir y mettre de sien. C'était le seul moyen qui lui restait pour trouver un adversaire à sa valeur, peu lui importait le nombre d'adversaires qui lui fallait écraser… Se renfrognant à cette pensée, il marcha d'un pas lourd vers la bibliothèque.

En arrivant, il vit la brunette appuyée sur le mur à côté de la porte coulissante. Dès qu'elle l'aperçût, elle le salua d'un hochement de tête et rentra dans la salle, l'intimant par cette action à la suivre. Ils s'installèrent à la même table que plus tôt, l'un face à l'autre. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que Ginga ne se décide de le briser.

« Alors… Peux-tu me donner tes derniers contrôles pour que je voie l'ampleur de la catastrophe ? »

Le basketteur s'attendait à cette question et aussi sortit-il les feuilles en question rapidement avant de les tendre à sa « professeur » sans aucune honte. La lycéenne tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre mais elle avait une envie de plus en plus croissante de se jeter par la fenêtre au fur et à mesure des copies. Ces torchons étaient difficilement lisibles. Le joueur avait une écriture de cochon tant et si bien que certaines de ses réponses, bien que justes, étaient barrées tant elles étaient mal écrites. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus étaient les erreurs sur des notions datant du collège. Tout en soupirant, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard ennuyé du bronzé.

« On va commencer par l'anglais car c'est là où tu es le plus mauvais… »

Si tôt ces mots prononcés que la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers les nombreuses étagères, laissant quelques instants son élève. Elle se stoppa devant l'une d'entre elles pour chercher un peu avant de revenir et de poser un livre aux couleurs vives sur la table, un manuel de toute évidence. Les sourcils du sportif tressautèrent devant le titre.

« L'anglais pour les débutants ?! Tu te fiches de moi Masamune ? »

Son ton menaçant ne sembla pas l'effrayer. Au contraire, un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage aux traits harmonieux.

« Celui qui ne sait même pas utiliser le verbe être au présent ne devrait pas faire le malin. Je vais te donner des phrases simples en japonais tirées de ce livre et tu vas me les traduire en anglais. »

Cette consigne d'une simplicité enfantine ne fit que l'agacer encore plus mais il sortit malgré tout son porte-mine et arracha une page d'un de ses cahiers.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Nous allons reprendre chaque erreur et recommencer tant qu'il y en aura. Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne feras pas un sans-faute. Tu me suis ? »

Aomine se contenta de lui adresser un rictus moqueur, sûr de sa réussite, avant de faire claquer sa langue et de se pencher sur sa feuille. Ginga ne se formalisa pas de cette attitude dédaigneuse et lui adressa au contraire un grand sourire. Il allait vite déchanter !

« Bien… Commençons ! Essayons d'en finir vite si possible…

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Deux heures ! Deux longues heures. Ce fut le temps qu'il mit avant de réussir parfaitement l'exercice. A chaque faute, il se faisait reprendre et la jeune fille lui expliquait pourquoi il se trompait. A chaque essai, le nombre d'erreur diminuait mais à chaque nouvelle tentative, elle changeait les phrases même si les structures étaient identiques. Il recommençait encore et encore. Quand ce fut enfin fini, la brunette lui ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux au travers de la table qui les séparait.

« Tu vois ? Les verbes être et avoir ne sont pas si sorciers. On a même pu faire des modaux et les temps du passé. Demain, on va faire des maths et je vérifierai si tu as retenu ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui.»

Même si Aomine avait violemment repoussé sa main, il devait quand même concéder que ses explications étaient faciles à comprendre et moins ennuyeuses que celles des professeurs. Ils séparèrent à la sortie du lycée, non sans avoir rangé leurs affaires, avec l'idée que côtoyer l'autre ne serait peut-être pas si pénible que ça. Masamune Ginga, hein… Peut-être qu'à défaut d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, ils allaient au moins s'entendre et coopérer. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait faire plus d'effort. Ah ça, non !

0o0-Kuroko no basket-0o0

Dès que le jeune homme fut rentré, il se fit acculer par Momoi. Tout ce que le bleuté voulait était de se coucher sur son lit pour faire une sieste pré-dinatoire bien méritée. Cependant, il avait dû s'installer sur le canapé situé en face de celui de son amie d'enfance et voisine dans le salon décoré à la mode occidentale. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard suspicieux, limite accusateur.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas martyrisé cette pauvre fille comme tu le fais avec Sakurai-kun ! Je me mettrai en colère si tu es méchant avec elle ! »

Ce n'était pas sa faute si Ryou était un trouillard de première ! Bon, il en profitait un peu pour avoir des bento et les devoirs importants mais il ne lui avait jamais tapé dessus contrairement à Wakamatsu qui en redemandait parfois. A son avis, le blond était masochiste. Certes, il n'était pas un enfant de chœur mais cette méfiance de la part de celle qui était censée le connaitre le mieux faisait naitre une sensation désagréable en lui.

« Je lui ai rien fait ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais rentrer chez toi. Ma mère va bientôt rentrer des courses et je viens de me taper deux heure d'anglais alors j'ai franchement pas envie de supporter tes babillages incessants. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il guida doucement mais fermement la rosette complètement éberluée à la porte. L'athlète la laissa comme ça sur le palier. L'information qu'elle venait de recevoir la stupéfiait littéralement. A tel point qu'elle resta figée sur place un long moment.

« Aomine-kun a travaillé ?!»

* * *

Voilà le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Donnez-moi vos impressions par review. Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue ! J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapitre 1: Une drôle de relation

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en follow aussi ont toute ma reconnaissance. Je suis désolée de ce retard. Entre mes partiels et des vacances qui n'ont eu de vacances que le nom, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête d'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre de 12 pages WORD !

Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes. J'ai essayé de les éliminer au maximum mais je reste humaine.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Toonette : Merci de ta review ! Et en effet, Aomine a intérêt à bien s'accrocher vu ce que je lui prépare !

Miyu95 (guest) : Merci de tes compliments ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fanfiction malgré ce retard gigantesque...

Coeurdephenix : Merci à toi aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût !

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient toujours pas. Et mes rêves importent peu apparemment… Cette œuvre est née du génie de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Je n'ai pas le droit de me l'approprier. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec les personnages. Seuls Ginga et Kana ainsi que le scénario de cette fanfic sont sortis de ma petite tête.

Résumer : Aomine n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son intelligence mais plutôt pour son style de basket. Cependant, parfois, cela ne suffit pas pour réussir son année de lycée. Ses professeurs, ne sachant plus que faire décidèrent de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Mais personne ne s'attendait à un tel résultat… Pas même les acteurs principaux de cette histoire

Petites information au passages : Pour les flashback, j'ai choisis de continuer à utiliser l'imparfait et le passé simple tout en mettant en italique les passages en question de manière à mieux les intégrer dans le récit et, surtout, à ce que ce soit plus agréable à lire. Les répétitions ne sont pas mon truc. J'ai aussi la sale manie d'écrire Touou de plusieurs manières. Celle-ci ainsi que Tôô... Je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une drôle de relation.

Ginga avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Certes, son nouvel élève faisait actuellement preuve d'une coopération proprement étonnant vu l'individu mais sa mission s'annonçait vraiment longue… Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'occupait de ce cas social qu'était Aomine Daiki et on pouvait dire qu'elle se souvenait encore du second cours passé ensemble. Celui-ci avait été une véritable chasse à l'homme…

_Après vingt bonnes minutes d'attente devant la bibliothèque, la jeune fille se rendit rapidement compte que le bronzé n'avait certainement aucunement l'intention de venir. Cependant, cela était tout bonnement impossible que celui-ci ne sorte de l'établissement sans croiser un professeur, ou pire, le vice-directeur. Il se cachait forcément quelque part. Elle le trouva d'ailleurs allongé sur le toit du bâtiment principal une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Son sourire moqueur à ce moment-là lui donna envie de l'étrangler. Malheureusement pour lui, trouver un moyen de passer sa frustration n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Une idée lui vint rapidement à l'esprit dès que son regard se posa sur le magazine gisant à ses côtés. Sur la couverture était représentée une splendide et plantureuse jeune femme presque nue. Elle se saisit du catalogue et s'attela à déchirer une page au hasard en faisant un maximum de bruit. Ce son fit sursauter brutalement le bleuté qui se redressa instantanément, un peu à l'image d'un ressort. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Mai-chan, Masamune !?_

_\- Ça ne se voit pas ? » Lui avait-elle répliqué en prenant un air innocent tout déchiquetant une autre photo. « Je te fais chanter. Soit tu me suis gentiment jusqu'à la bibliothèque, soit je détruis purement et simplement ce que je tiens dans les mains en ce moment. »_

Suite à cela, le sportif s'était fait bien petit et docile. Aucun incident de la sorte ne s'était reproduit. Il arrivait à l'heure et se montrait relativement attentif. Le duo avait instauré une routine dans leur rythme de travail et avait plutôt bien avancé. Un peu d'anglais à chaque fois puis ils abordaient une ou deux matières en fonction du temps qui leur restait. Tant et si bien que l'As de Tôô montrait déjà des signes d'amélioration. A son test d'histoire passé trois jours plus tôt, il avait réussis à augmenter sa note originelle de treize points. Passant ainsi de dix-sept à trente sur cent. Il avait même montré sa copie à sa professeure le soir même, ce qui l'avait faite sourire. L'athlète commençait même à l'apprécier petit à petit. S'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait chez elle, c'était son humour. Elle avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle s'intéressait au sport malgré son physique frêle.

_Le lendemain de son succès en histoire, Aomine, arrivé un peu avant la lycéenne, sortit un magazine d'équipement sportif pour regarder les différentes pares de chaussures de basket. Ce fut au moment où il se mit à râler qu'elle arriva._

_« Ils font chier à jamais mettre les détails pour les baskets ! Chui toujours obligé d'aller les essayer !_

_\- Les Air Jordan ont l'air d'avoir de bonnes semelles et un bon maintien. Mais ce ne sont que des photos. Mieux vaut aller voir ce qu'il en est réellement. »_

_Le bronzé, qui commençait à connaître cette voix joyeuse, tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir le profil de Ginga. Cette dernière se tenait penchée par-dessus son épaule. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les chaussures en question. Sa remarque était tout à fait pertinente. Cela éveilla une once d'intérêt au sein du jeune homme habituellement complètement blasé. Plus le temps passait et plus la brunette devenait une source d'amusement pour lui. Normalement, on lui cédait tout pour des raisons peu valables comme son talent ou encore à cause de la peur qu'insufflait son apparence. Rares étaient les personnes à ne pas courber l'échine face à lui. Même Satsuki finissait par presque tout accepter. Mais cette fille n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait réussi à le faire capituler, à sa grande honte… En même temps, elle ne cherchait jamais directement la confrontation malgré son manque de scrupule à s'en prendre à Mai-chan. Parfois, quand il réussissait rapidement un exercice d'anglais, la jeune femme consentait à partager son précieux pain au melon adoré. _

Ce jeudi soir, deux jours avant le début des éliminatoires de l'Interhigh, la première année l'avait laissé partir avant, voulant le laisser se reposer un peu malgré ses protestations. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour lui. Sa fierté montrait le bout de son nez dans des moments peu opportuns. Elle était encore en train de rassembler ses affaires à son rythme, n'ayant besoin de faire que deux ou trois courses pour le dîner sur le chemin du retour. Tout le contraire du sportif qui avait détalé comme un lapin au cas où il ne lui prenne de changer d'avis.

« Masamune, c'est ça ? »

Cette question posée avec un fort accent d'Osaka la fit sursauter. En se retournant, ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs plus grand qu'elle même, bien que cela ne soit pas compliqué. Il se tenait un peu plus loin et l'expression de son visage lui rappelait celle d'un renard dans certaines estampes japonaises. Sa réaction sembla l'amuser vu que son rictus se creusa encore plus. Il se rapprocha un peu de manière à se placer face à elle et se pencha pour ramasser le sac que la plus jeune avait laisser échapper durant son mouvement.

« Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de basket et un troisième année, Imayoshi. Merci de t'occuper de notre Aomine. »

Ginga savait qu'il n'était pas uniquement venu pour la remercier. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle récupéra tout de même ses possessions non sans oublier de le remercier. Peut être que sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait être impolie.

« Par contre, je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi se contente de donner des cours à notre As. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas été recrutée comme ça... »

Maintenant, la brunette voyait où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Décidément, son instinct la trompait rarement. Elle se ressaisit et lui adressa un grand sourire bien hypocrite.

« Même si on m'a proposé le recrutement, j'ai préféré passer l'examen d'entrée. C'est plus sûr. Je n'ai donc aucune obligation envers qui que ce soit. En tous cas, je te remercie de ton inquiétude, senpai. Surtout que tu dois être occupé avec l'équipe et tes examens. Je suis honorée. »

Le capitaine sentit très clairement qu'il s'était heurté à un mur. En entendant le nom du professeur de soutient de son kohai, il avait voulu vérifier la véracité de cette information. Cependant, l'effrayant aîné avait compris qu'il se trouvait bien face à Masamune Ginga. Ce changement étrange chez elle avait titillé sa curiosité. Il demanderait à Momoi de creuser. Rien ne pouvait échapper à l'analyste. Mais le renard se demandait combien de temps Aomine mettrait pour comprendre qui était vraiment la jeune fille qui lui faisait cours.

« Je ne voulais pas te froisser ,Masamune. Je te fais confiance pour Aomine ! »

Sur ces mots, le meneur prit la poudre d'escampette, la laissant seule avec une sensation de malaise qui ne la quitta pas tout le chemin jusqu'à chez elle, même pendant son passage au supermarché.

-O-O-Kuroko no basket-O-O-

Lorsque la lycéenne pénétra dans sa maison traditionnelle, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'absence des animaux et cette odeur de brûler la poussèrent à lâcher les sacs et à se précipiter vers la cuisine dès que ses chaussures furent enlevées. Elle y trouva son père, un très grand et bel homme de trente cinq ans vêtu d'un yukata marron très simple et possédant la même mèche défiant la gravité , aux prises avec une casserole remplie de... D'un truc noir non identifié ou TNNI pour les intimes.

« P'pa ! Combien d'fois j't'ai dis d'ne pas rentrer dans la cuisine ! 'Spèce de danger public ! »

Son dialecte campagnard, dissimulé en temps normal, ressortait dès qu'elle passait son pas de porte, tout comme son paternel. Ce dernier tenta de protester en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Mé... Gin... J'faisais juste chauffer d'l'eau pour m'faire un thé... »

Alors ce TNNI se trouvait être de l'eau... Vraiment, Masamune Bunta était une créature étrange incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts à part dessiner des mangas à succès. Soupirant, Ginga éteignit le feu et se débarrassa de la substance de la substance dans l'évier. La casserole ne servirait plus jamais. Après avoir renvoyé le mangaka à ses planches, elle s'attela à la préparation d'un thé correct tout en se souvenant de la fois où elle avait du empêcher l'éditeur de son paternel de se pendre dans le salon parce que ce dernier était en retard sur ses délais.

Une fois le thé fait et livré, elle ramassa les ingrédients abandonnés dans l'entrée . N'ayant pas envie de passer sa soirée à cuisiner, elle avait opté pour un nikujaga et avait donc acheté des pommes de terre, des carottes, de la viande et de la sauce soja puisque le reste se trouvait déjà dans les placards. Une heure plus tard, après avoir traîné son très cher papa à la table basse, ils dégustèrent leur plat tranquillement sans être gênés par les animaux qui s'étaient planqués.

« Gin, ça s'passe bien en cours ? Cet « Aomine » n'te mène pas trop la vie dure ?

\- Ç'va... Il coopère et il est pas si bête qu'ça... T'veux encore du riz ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour avoir son bol, la cuillère en plastique à la main et l'autocuiseur installé par terre à ses côtés.

« Ouaip ! Merci ! T'penses reprendre le...

\- Non... Ne m'pose pas la question tous les soirs p'pa... » L'interrompit la lycéenne en remplissant le récipient avant de lui rendre.

« Mé, tu passais tes journées à t'entrainer ! C'est pas parce qu'on a déménagé qu'tu dois arrêter !

\- Je n'veux plus jouer avec le contexte actuel. Tout c'que j'veux c'est qu'on m'fiche la paix... » Avoua-t-elle la tête baissée, le bout des baguettes coincé dans la bouche.

« J'te forcerai pas ma chérie. J'te dois bien ça pour avoir accepté de déménager à Tokyo ç't'année. » La rassura-t-il en frottant ses cheveux tendrement. « Prends ton temps pour guérir, ma chérie... »

Malgré le ton assuré de son père, Ginga doutait vraiment de pouvoir se relever un jour. La peur était là, tapie au fond d'elle et n'attendait que de ressortir...

-O-O-Kuroko no basket-O-O-

Le lendemain matin, après quelques minutes de train, la jeune fille se trouvait sur la fin du trajet du lycée, un de ses pains au melon dans la bouche quand on lui tapota l'épaule. En se retournant, elle vit son amie d'enfance qui l'avait suivie même après le déménagement et vivait maintenant dans le dortoir de Tôô, Bertier Kana. En tant que métisse, celle-ci avait hérité de nombreux traits occidentaux de son paternel français. Tout d'abord une taille surclassant une grande partie des femmes japonaises, puis des cheveux blonds tirant vers le châtain ainsi que de formes assez généreuses même si elles n'avaient rien d'excessif. Seuls ses yeux marron foncés venaient de sa mère.

« Yo Gin ! » La salua Kana en marchant à ses côtés avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa nourriture. « C'est bon ? »

Son acquiescement rapide et enthousiaste la fit rire un peu. Les deux camarades discutèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe où on les salua avant de s'installer à leurs places respectives l'une derrière l'autre, au fond près de la fenêtre. Les cours n'allaient pas encore commencer avant une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque la brunette vit Aomine planté devant la porte ouverte, effrayant ainsi les trois quarts des étudiants dont la blonde qui, malgré son physique confiant, était une grande timide. Dès que le bronzé vit qu'il avait obtenu l'attention de sa professeure, il fit un mouvement brusque avec sa nuque pour lui demander de venir. Elle le rejoignit aussitôt à l'extérieur et ils prirent appui sur le mur face à la pièce pour discuter sous les regards curieux des autres premières années stupéfaits devant cette étrange combinaison.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Aomine ? Je n'aurais pas pensé te voir aussi tôt le matin ! » Le taquina-t-elle en ricanant doucement, s'attirant un soupir agacé de son élève.

« Je voulais savoir si on avait cours ce soir. » Répondit-il en se grattant le crâne, puis il prit un air embarrassé. « Satsuki est venue me tirer du lit et me saoulait alors je lui ai dis que je venais te voir comme ça elle me lâche un peu...

\- Pour répondre à ta question, non, je te libère pour ce soir. » Face à son expression rassurée, la jeune fille ajouta. « Et je suis ravie de savoir que tu te sers de moi pour te débarrasser de ceux qui t'ennuient …

\- Ah... Non... »

Ginga rit aux éclats face à sa gêne. Il faisait tellement souvent des bourdes que ça en était attendrissant. Le bleuté, énervé, prit congé sans demander son reste. Sa réaction enfantine l'amusa encore plus. Cependant, elle décida de retourner dans sa classe et de rejoindre sa table. Leur enseignant arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle grimaça. Son apparence hideuse était le reflet de son propre dégoût pour la matière qu'il représentait, les mathématiques. Tous les étudiants se levèrent et saluèrent sous l'ordre du délégué, un binoclard trop zélé, avant de se rasseoir.

« Bien ! Sortez vos livres ! Nous allons travailler les équations à deux inconnues ! Dépêchez ! Ne vous comportez pas comme les classes D ! »

Ce type l'agaçait au plus haut point, contrairement à leur professeur de chimie Harasawa qui était aussi le coach de l'équipe de basket masculine. Ce dernier prit la place à peine une heure plus tard. Il était indéniablement sévère et son cours était ardu mais toujours il était toujours juste. Même si, dès le premier cours, l'entraîneur leur avait fait faire une interrogation écrite, à laquelle tout le monde s'était planté, pour déterminer le niveau général. Depuis, il avait adapté son cours et faisait en sorte que tout le monde suive. Et puis sa manie de triturer ses cheveux la faisait marrer.

La brunette passa sa matinée à suivre avec plus ou moins d'intérêt les babillages de ses différents enseignants. La pause du midi sonna comme une libération pour elle. Les deux amies sortirent chacune leur bento respectif et placèrent leurs bureaux face à face avant de commencer à manger. Elles se régalaient tout en donnant des anecdotes sur leur soirée où la plus petite ne manqua pas de parler de l'incident de l'eau brûlée de la veille. Ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde. Soudain, des cris provenant du couloir créèrent un silence dans la salle durant lequel tous tendirent l'oreille pour percevoir le contenu de la dispute.

« Aomine-kun ! Reviens ! Tu n'avais pas à être aussi méchant avec elle ! Va t'excuser et écoute-la jusqu'au bout ! Aomine-kun !

\- La ferme Satsuki ! Si j'ai pas envie de l'écouter déblatérer ses mièvreries sur son amour éternel, c'est mon choix ! Maintenant, laisse-moi ! »

La violence de ses propos et le volume de sa voix l'alarmèrent et la poussèrent à jeter un coup d'œil au travers de la porte, laissant ainsi sa tête dépasser. La scène devant elle était proprement hilarante. Aomine se trouvait face à une fille aux longs cheveux roses bonbons portant l'uniforme avec un sweet vert à capuche par dessus. Celle-ci était rouge de colère et sautillait sur place, faisant rebondir sa poitrine généreuse au grand plaisir des représentants de la gente masculine présents. Entre les deux se trouvait un brun à la coupe au bol qui s'excusait faiblement, sans raison apparente.

« Tu ne comprends pas combien ça a été dur pour elle de se déclarer ! Elle t'adore ! » S'exclama la rosette, le doigt sur le poitrail de l'accusé.

« Elle ne me connaît même pas ! Maintenant, lâche-moi ! Ryou et moi on doit manger ! Merde !

\- Arrête d'utiliser Sakurai-kun ! »

L'engueulade dura encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une lycéenne très jolie s'approche du trio complètement en larme, le maquillage dégoulinant sur ses joues, et agrippe le haut de la manager.

« Calme-toi Momoi-chan. C'est... C'est pas grave... Si Aomine-kun ne veut pas de moi, c'est pas grave... Du moment qu'il est heureux... Je voulais juste qu'il m'écoute... »

Ginga reconnut aussitôt la fille en question. Cette dernière avait la réputation de changer de petit ami comme de chemise et de piquer régulièrement ceux des autres aussi. En voyant la grimace de dégoût du bleuté et le malaise inscrit sur son visage, elle sut que cela allait mal se terminer. Voulant éviter un scandale, elle sortit de la salle, s'engouffra au travers de la foule qui s'était formée entre temps et s'approcha du groupe.

« Je doute que le couloir soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter de ce genre de chose. Surtout pendant l'heure du repas... »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la nouvelle arrivante. Sakurai eut même l'air soulagé et Momoi la fixa sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Le numéro cinq saisit l'occasion pour attraper son camarade et se planter devant elle.

« Masamune ! On mange avec toi ! Ça te dérange ?

\- De toute manière, tu ne vas en faire qu'à ta tête. Aller, suis-moi. »

Aussitôt, les gens s'écartèrent sur leur passage et ils rejoignirent rapidement Kana, le Shooting gard en remorque, laissant Satsuki figée sur place.

« Désolée Kana. Ces deux là vont manger avec nous. » Annonça la brunette en montrant du pouce les deux squatteurs.

« Si tu veux Gin » Accepta la blonde avec hésitation malgré tout.

Aomine ne perdit pas de temps pour installer deux tables et chaises supplémentaires et s'asseoir à côté de son instructrice. Le peureux eut au moins la politesse de demander pardon avant de prendre place face à lui. La métisse ne prononçait pas un mot, rendue inquiète par la présence du bronzé. Ce dernier, voyant quelque chose qui l'intéressait dans la gamelle de Ginga, tenta de chiper dedans avec ses doigts. Grave erreur ! Il se fit cueillir à coup de baguettes. Ce qui lui fit pousser une exclamation de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Masamune !?

\- C'est à moi de poser cette question... »

Ses yeux de tueuse focalisés sur la silhouette musclée de l'athlète le firent frissonner. A tel point qu'il décida de capituler. Pour le moment.

« N'espère même pas revenir à la charge ! La prochaine fois, je te tords les doigts, mon cher. Je ne tolère pas qu'on me vole MA nourriture... Compris ?

\- T'es télépathe ou quoi ?! »

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance plutôt bonne et, au fur et à mesure, Kana finit par se détendre puis à participer au dialogue. Même Sakurai mit son grain de sel au milieu de ses excuses. Sur le chemin de leur salle de classe, le trouillard se décida à enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, malgré son appréhension vis-à-vis de son coéquipier.

« Aomine-san... Qui était cette fille ?

\- Ah... Masamune ? C'est ma prof de soutien. Pourquoi ? » Fit le bleuté en passant son bras au dessus de l'épaule du champignon tremblotant. « Elle t'intéresse Ryou ?

\- Je suis désolé ! »

Le Power Forward s'amusa à torturer le pauvre garçon jusqu'à ce que leur cours ne commence. Et même après, il se mit en tête de le faire sursauter toutes les deux secondes en lui envoyant des boulettes de papier. Sa victime favorite ne put que se demander ce qu'il avait bien put faire dans une vie antérieure pour s'être retrouvé placé devant cet As capricieux.

Au moment où Aomine s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il fut interpellé par Momoi et son amie mièvre encore une fois. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'à l'heure du déjeuner lui donna envie de fuir aussi loin que possible. Malheureusement, la manager ne le connaissait que trop bien et, en conséquence, lui coupa toute échappatoire. De nouveau, il fut le centre d'attention des élèves retardataires. Cela le fit grimacer.

« Aomine-kun ! Sayako-senpai et moi sommes venues te dire de venir à la grille de l'école demain à huit heure pour les éliminatoires d'Interhigh ! Ne sois pas en retard !

\- Ah... » Soupira l'athlète en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Il sont si faibles. Pourquoi devrais-je venir ? »

Il n'écouta pas ce que lui répondit son amie d'enfance et se contenta de faire circuler son regard sur le bout du couloir. À son grand soulagement, il aperçut Masamune avec sa camarade blonde se diriger vers les escaliers pour quitter l'établissement. Voyant un moyen de sortir de cet embarras, il s'écria en agitant la main.

« Masamune ! »

Le duo se tourna vers lui et le sportif espéra que le brunette ne soit pas d'humeur taquine. Par chance, celle-ci s'approcha, suivie de Berthier, sous les yeux agacés de leur aînée et ceux curieux de la rosette.

« Un problème Aomine ? » Lui demanda la nouvelle arrivante, son regard fixé sur la plus âgée, s'attendant à une explosion imminente de sa part. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- On rentre ensemble. Viens. »

Cela eut le mérite d'être clair. Le bronzé lui rit le bras et la traîna jusqu'à la sortie sous les cris de l'analyste et les rires de Kana qui observait leur échange avec un amusement non feint. Surtout lorsque la professeur trébucha à cause de la différence de taille. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas ralentir, Satsuki étant à leurs trousses. Finalement, à force de se débattre, la plus petite parvint à se libérer de la poigne de fer et ralentit ainsi le rythme de la marche.

« Aomine... Je comprends pourquoi tu fuis mais ne te sers pas de moi la prochaine fois...

\- C'était un cas de force majeure. »

C'était quelque chose qui semblait le plus proche d'une excuse venant de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi fier qu'Aomine. Abandonnant le sujet, ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers la gare, Kana ayant finis par les quitter pour rejoindre son dortoir. Ginga s'étonna de le voir rester avec elle sur le quai après avoir validé leur carte de transport.

« Tu vis dans cette direction ?

\- Non ... » Répondit-il avant de reprendre face à l'air interrogateur de son interlocutrice. « Mais Satsuki va venir me saouler si je rentre tout de suite. Autant traîner un peu... Et puis, j'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

Le train arriva quelques instants plus tard et, alors que Masamune allait rentrer dedans, elle se retourna vers son élève.

« Dans ce cas là... Ça te dirais de m'accompagner quelque part ? »

-O-O-Kuroko no basket-O-O-

Lorsque le Power Forward avait accepté de la suivre, il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça. Cette fille était vraiment un mystère pour lui dans le sens où elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais d'elle-même. Les rares informations qu'elle avait laissées échapper lors de leurs rares discussions étaient parfaitement calculées. Mais, en y repensant, le peu qu'il connaissait de la lycéenne aurait dû le préparer à ça.

Après un court trajet en train, le duo était rentré dans une boulangerie qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur. Cependant, dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte, l'odeur du pain chaud avait atteint ses narines. La décoration était axée sur un style traditionnel de self-service à l'aide de pincettes et d'un plateau dont la brunette s'empara aussitôt avant de se diriger vers les viennoiseries afin de le remplir de pains au melon. L'As resta derrière elle tout en regardant les différentes pâtisseries exposées, ce qui arracha la jeune femme de sa contemplation.

« Tu veux quelque chose Aomine ? Je t'en paie un pour m'avoir accompagnée ! Tout est bon ici ! Que ce soit du pain ou de la pâtisserie ! »

Devant son engouement, l'athlète n'osa pas se moquer d'elle et décida d'accepter son offre. Il se laissa tenter par un choco-cornet qui se retrouva posé sur le sommet de la pile que formaient les nombreux pains au melon de Ginga. Ils finirent par se diriger vers la caisse où se tenait une femme dans la cinquantaine légèrement marquée par les rides. Son air aimable était accueillant et Aomine se surprit à penser qu'il avait baissé sa garde l'espace d'un instant.

« Ginga-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Je passais juste pour refaire ma réserve ! Je suis devenue accro à vos pains au melon. Je n'avais pas ça dans ma campagne natale ! On devait aller dans la ville voisine si on désirait du pain ! »

Alors comme ça, elle était campagnarde ? Cela l'étonna car la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir d'accent particulier contrairement à Imayoshi et son dialecte typique d'Osaka. Elle régla les sucreries, prit le sac qui les contenait et ils repartirent ensemble après avoir salué leur interlocutrice. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, elle se mit à fouiller activement le paquet pour ressortir un pain au melon et le choco-cornet du bronzé avant de lui tendre ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tiens ! Tu vas voir, c'est tout bonnement divin ! »

Dubitatif, il déballa tout de même la pâtisserie et en prit une bouchée . Il fut stupéfait. Normalement, l'athlète appréciait ce genre de chose mais sans plus. Là, le goût du chocolat se répandait dans sa bouche agréablement. Son regard rejoignit celui de Masamune qui attendait ses impressions. Devant sa réaction, elle prit une pose fière et fit un bruit de satisfaction.

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! » Se vanta-t-elle en mordant dans son casse-croute. « J'ai découverts cette boulangerie un jour quand je m'étais perdue. Je venais tout juste d'arriver dans la région de Tokyo et j'étais complètement paumée ! C'est complètement différent de chez moi ici... »

Il ne releva pas et continua de manger en sa compagnie. Ils finirent par s'installer sur un bans dans un parc. En apercevant une machine à boisson pas trop loin d'eux, la lycéenne se releva pour aller chercher de quoi boire non sans proposer au Power Forward de lui ramener quelque chose. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de lancer le sachet maintenant vide à la poubelle avec sa précision habituelle. Il l'attendit quelques minutes mais finit par perdre patience et partit la chercher, leurs affaires sous le bras. Le bleuté arriva rapidement à la machine mais n'y trouva pas sa comparse. Son absence commençait à l'agacer et à l'inquiéter en même temps. Il avait beau ne pas la connaître depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas son genre de disparaître comme ça ni même de blaguer à ce propos.

Tout à coup, il entendit des voix et un bruit caractéristique qui ne lui était pas inconnu du tout. Au contraire, Le numéro 5 reconnaissait sans peine le ballon de basket qui rebondissait au sol à proximité. Le temps d'un instant, il oublia complètement sa camarade et suivit le son. Aomine finit par arriver devant un terrain de street basket occupé par un groupe d'enfants. Le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à jouer éveilla une sensation d'envie dans son cœur. Il finit par détourner les yeux de ce spectacle qui lui était si douloureux. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il repéra Ginga qui se tenait debout devant le grillage d'un air absent. Son expression l'interpella. Il y voyait une grande nostalgie. Son sourire triste et ses prunelles de couleur marron embrumées montraient les émotions fortes qui l'envahissaient. Son soupir le sortit de sa contemplation. Le sportif s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle le fixa quelques secondes, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, avant de revenir sur terre.

« Aomine ? » Commença-t-elle stupéfaite avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge placée à côté du terrain. « Désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Les boissons doivent être chaudes maintenant... Encore désolée... »

À ces mots, elle lui donna sa boisson avant d'ouvrir sa canette de jus d'orange. Ils burent dans un silence tendu. Aucun des deux ne souhaitant aborder le sujet qui se trouvait pourtant juste en face d'eux sous la forme d'un ballon orange. Pourtant, ils restèrent sur place un long moment sans prononcer un mot. Il fallut attendre que la nuit commence à tomber avant qu'ils se décident enfin à bouger. Chacun respecta l'espace de l'autre. Une sorte de compréhension avait eut lieu entre eux. Le duo retourna à la gare et allait se séparer puisqu'ils habitaient dans des directions opposées, le bronzé vivait près des quartiers commerçants contrairement à la brunette. Soudain, il eut un sursaut.

« Ça te dirais de venir voir les matchs de demain ? Ils sont nuls donc ça va être chiant mais, si tu veux, viens. On a pas cours ce samedi après tout... »

Cette question la laissa complètement ébahie avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et lui offre un grand sourire lumineux. Cela semblait être sa marque de fabrique et, étrangement, cela ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde. C'était une nouveauté dans son monde devenu morne et un changement comparé à l'attitude surprotectrice de Satsuki, celle soumise de Sakurai, celle limite malveillante d'Imayoshi ou encore celle bruyante de Wakamatsu. Dans un sens, malgré des différences flagrante, elle ressemblait à Kuroko. Elle était une originale et son honnêteté était semblable à celle de son ancienne ombre. Il eut un rictus à cette pensée.

« Je vais venir. C'est bien dans le gymnase municipal de la préfecture? Le lieu habituel ?

\- Ouai. Mais sinon viens au portail de l'école demain matin à 8h. Tu viendras avec nous. »

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait. Mais, une chose était sure, son regard rêveur restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Aomine commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ginga avait été désignée comme sa prof de soutien. Le directeur avait quelque chose derrière la tête la concernant, aucun doute là dessus. Puis, ils finirent par se séparer non sans avoir des questions plein la tête.

-O-O-Kuroko no basket-O-O-

Le lendemain matin, Imayoshi (Souichi) attendait patiemment devant la grille du lycée. Il avait quinze bonnes minutes d'avance, c'était une de ses prérogatives en tant que capitaine. Susa était arrivé quelques temps après. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans les dortoirs, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche. Le suivant fut Sakurai qui les honora de ses excuses habituelles. Wakamatsu se pointa à huit heures cinq accompagné de ses merveilleuses cordes vocales. Le reste de la première équipe arriva au compte goutte. Momoi fut pile poil à l'heure mais seule, au grand mécontentement du blond qui le fit remarquer.

« Momoi ! Où est Aomine ?! Il ne va pas encore sécher quand même ?! »

Cette accusation ne fut pas au goût de la rosette qui mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prit une expression agacée en détournant la tête.

« Il était avec moi il a à peine deux minutes ! Il est partis en un éclair en me disant qu'il me rejoignait à la grille ! J'y suis pour rien ! »

Soudain, quelque chose attira le regard du Meneur. Deux silhouettes approchaient et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Aomine avec sa chevelure et sa couleur de peau. Mais, quand il finit par analyser qui l'accompagnait, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux de stupéfaction. A ses côtés se tenait Masamune Ginga vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt orange, d'un jean maintenu par une ceinture en cuir marron et de ballerines de même couleur que son haut complétaient l'ensemble. Le duo semblait discuter calmement. Une fois arrivés à leur niveau, ils les saluèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

« T'es en retard Aomine ! Et c'est qui elle ?! Ta petite copine peut être ! »

Ces questions là ne lui attirèrent qu'un regard vide de la part des deux concernés. Le renard ne voulant pas agacer leur As plus que nécessaire, décida de prendre les choses en main.

« C'est Masamune, la première année qui aide Aomine. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va y aller. L'entraîneur nous rejoindra sur place. »

Ils prirent le chemin de la gare dans un silence pesant. La brunette, se sentant fautive, se tourna vers le bleuté. Son inquiétude était visible.

« C'est ma faute si l'atmosphère est aussi lourde ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je...

\- C'est toujours comme ça. » La coupa son élève en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « T'inquiète pas... Et puis, c'est moi qui t'ai invitée... Te prends pas la tête. »

Une fois dans le train, la tension avait déjà un peu disparu et les conversations reprirent petit à petit. Momoi en profita pour attirer l'attention de Ginga, au désespoir de cette dernière qui avait commencé à parler cuisine avec Sakurai, le bronzé bavant à côté. Sa manière de lui adresser la parole la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

« Masamune-chan ? Ça se passe bien avec Aomine-kun ? Il ne te mène pas la vie dure ? Parce qu'il est un peu fatigant parfois... »

Tout le monde se tut et les regards convergèrent vers elles. Ce qui agaça un peu le bleuté qui sentait Ginga commencer à se détendre. Et l'expression sur son visage souriant d'origine montrait clairement que ces questions ne lui plaisaient guère.

« C'est moi ou tu me poses des question qu'une mère poserait à la babysitter de son enfant ? Aomine-kun, je ne savais pas que tu avais dix ans... » Commença la brunette avec humour en se tournant vers l'interpellé. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

L'intellectuelle entendit clairement Imayoshi ricaner et Susa se retenir de rire. Pour elle, ce genre de questions proprement humiliantes ne se posait pas et surtout pas de cette manière. Masamune comprenait que la manager s'inquiète mais infantiliser son ami d'enfance comme ça était insultant pour lui, d'autant plus qu'elle le faisait devant le reste l'équipe. En face à face, jamais la campagnarde ne l'aurait rabrouée de la sorte. Ce n'était pas son style. Et elle voyait bien la rougeur d'embarras apparaître sur son visage mais toutes ces heures passées à enseigner à l'athlète lui avait permis de le comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là même, juste complètement désintéressé et incroyablement paresseux. L'analyste se tut tout le reste du trajet et le peureux prit sur lui de reprendre leur discussion, ne supportant plus cette tension. Ses excuses perpétuelles ponctuaient son discours un peu plus que la normale.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au gymnase où leur coach les attendait, calmement appuyé sur une barrière proche de l'entrée tout en triturant les boucles de cheveux retombant sur son visage. A leur venue, il se redressa gracieusement et fit circuler son regard sur la première équipe et les titulaires avant de l'arrêter sur l'intruse et de lui adresser un léger sourire, reconnaissant sans mal son élève.

« Bien. C'est le premier tout des préliminaires ! La défaite n'est pas envisageable ! J'attends un match irréprochable. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous guider aux vestiaires. Que vas-tu faire Masamune ? » Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« Je vais m'installer dans les gradins en attendant le début du match ! A plus tard ! »

Sur ce, Ginga les laissa non sans un dernier arc de politesse. Elle parcourut les couloirs du petit gymnase qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui utilisé pour la compétition de l'Interhigh même. S'installant à côté d'un couple et de leur petite fille au premier rang du côté gauche, elle ouvrit sa petite sacoche et en sortit un pain au melon pour lui permettre de patienter jusqu'au coup d'envoi qui devait avoir lieu dix minutes plus tard. Les arbitres se trouvaient déjà sue les deux terrains et attendaient que les joueurs des quatre équipes qui devaient jouer. Ils ne tardèrent pas trop. Touou affrontait une équipe inconnue au bataillon et qui ne semblait pas motivée vu la manière dont tous traînaient des pieds. Une fois que tout fut prêt, l'arbitre et les titulaires des équipes des deux équipes qui l'intéressaient se placèrent au centre du terrain de gauche pour le Tip-off. Ils exécutèrent tous les salut usuel.

« Faisons un bon match ! »

Le bruit du sifflet résonna et la balle fut jetée en l'air. Wakamatsu n'eut aucun mal à s'en emparer, son adversaire venant à peine de décoller du sol. Le blond passa le ballon au capitaine qui dribbla son homologue et se dirigea vers le panier adverse sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté, marquant ainsi facilement les deux premiers point du match. La brunette vit clairement Aomine bailler suite à cela. Son ennui était plus qu'apparent même à cette distance. L'autre équipe abandonna dès la fin du premier quart-temps et les maillots noirs enchaînèrent les paniers avec une facilité et une dextérité impressionnante mais leur jeu se trouvait vide de toute passion. À ses yeux, c'était un véritable massacre, des deux côtés. Elle pouvait presque ressentir la frustration de son élève et le mal-être du reste de ses coéquipiers. Et leurs adversaires étaient détruits mentalement. Ce n'était pas du basket ! Ce n'était pas le sport qu'elle adorait ! Cette réalisation lui fit mal au cœur et elle dut se forcer à rester jusqu'au bout... Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux vitreux du Power Forward, la jeune fille comprit une chose. Ils étaient vraiment les deux faces d'une même pièce, le contraire l'un de l'autre...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !À la prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Je vais tenter de publier plus tôt. Le chapitre est déjà entièrement écris sur papier. Il suffit plus que de le recopier mais c'est ce qui est le plus pénible...

Bye!


	3. Chapitre 2: Où Seirin et Shutoku

Voici le chapitre 2 qui se fait moins attendre que le précédent! Je remercie les lecteurs pour les reviews qui me font très plaisir! Ce chapitre est à peu près de la même longueur que le précédent, soit 12 pages à peu près! Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes. Je reste humaine malgré tout (et je viens juste de remarquer qu'il en reste encore quelques unes dans le prologue. Je m'excuse un peu en retard d'ailleurs...)

Résumé complet : Aomine n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son intelligence mais plutôt pour son style de basket. Cependant, parfois, cela ne suffit pas pour réussir son année de lycée. Ses professeurs, ne sachant plus que faire décidèrent de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Mais personne ne s'attendait à un tel résultat… Pas même les acteurs principaux de cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (sinon je me ferais un harem avec ses personnages). Seule Ginga, Kana et d'autres m'appartiennent! Je fais juste mumuse et mon unique salaire, c'est les reviews.

Réponses aux reviews:

huhiho (guest): Merci de tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur! J'espère que Ginga va continuer de te plaire! Elle a un caractère bien à elle! Je pense que tu vas le comprendre au cours des chapitres prochains!

Miyu-chan (guest): Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent! Le père de Ginga est une véritable catastrophe ambulante et notre héroïne va le faire remarquer de nombreuses fois! ;)

Toonette: Contente que l'attaque des baguettes t'ai plu! C'est un des nombreux mouvements spéciaux de Ginga! Et elle n'a aucune hésitation à s'en servir! Par contre, qu'est-ce qui te dis que ces deux là vont finir ensemble? Faut garder du suspens! Et quand à l'opposition de nos deux amis... Je suis un peu plus sceptique!

coeurdephoenix: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi!

Philoutubs: J'espère que ce chapitre répondras à tes attentes. Je dois avouer que j'écris toujours mes chapitres à la main avant de les recopier, d'où le temps assez important que je mets pour publier la suite! Mais je préfère donner de la qualité que quelque chose qui ne me plaise plus par la suite...

Merci encore pour les reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre va plaire à tous!

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Où Seirin et Shutoku font leur apparition !

Une semaine était passée depuis ce match et Ginga n'avait pas pris la peine de retourner à ne serait-ce qu'un seul des deux autres jeux de Tôô et refusait de mentionner quoi que ce soit de son ressentis sur la question à son élève. Bien que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose, il n'avait fait aucune remarque car son attitude n'avait pas changé à son égard. La jeune fille l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire que ce soit pendant leurs cours du soir ou encore les déjeuners où il squattait sa classe pour se débarrasser de Satsuki.

A ce moment là, comme d'habitude, Aomine tentait de piquer dans le bento de la brunette sous les yeux inquiets des deux timides. Il se faisait arrêter à chaque fois par une paire de baguettes vengeresse. C'était devenu un amusement quotidien entre eux. Et puis, il fallait avouer que la nourriture de Masamune sentait diablement bon... Soudain, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement sur une fille aux cheveux courts noirs coupés au bol et plutôt quelconque en dehors de sa grande taille. Elle s'avança dans la salle comme si c'était la sienne et se posta au bout de leurs bureaux assemblés, les mains sur les hanches.

« Masamune ! Il est grand temps que tu nous rejoignes ! Les compétitions ont commencé ! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?! Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais plus à t'occuper d'Aomine si tu t'inscrivais au club ! Ton indécision nous coûte beaucoup ! »

A peine avait-elle terminé son speech et attiré toute la population étudiante aux alentours que l'interpellée se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans le processus. Le bronzé entendit Berthier soupirer mais son attention se trouvait focalisée sur sa professeure qui, pour lui, était un symbole de patience et de calme. Là, son expression n'exprimait que de la colère et de la gêne. Il la regarda s'avancer vers l'inconnue d'un pas furibond.

« Senpai... C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que tu viens me harceler ! Cela devient pénible ! Je ne vous dois rien ! J'ai passé l'examen d'entrée au même titre que les autres étudiants ! Je ne suis donc pas obligée de rentrer dans le club ! Et pour tout dire, je préfère m'occuper d'Aomine que de devenir votre larbin ! Votre défaite d'hier est de votre faute ! Si vous vous étiez entraînées un peu plus, vous n'auriez pas perdu aussi lamentablement ! C'est une chance que vous soyez tout de même qualifiées après cette débâcle ! »

Sa réplique fut suivie d'un brouhaha général oscillant entre encouragements pour Ginga et une huée envers la senpai qui prit la poudre d'escampette face à l'hostilité à peine dissimulée de son environnement. Finalement, la brunette redressa sa chaise et se rassit avant de prendre la parole.

« Désolée pour ce spectacle proprement pathétique... Ça fait un moment qu'elle me harcèle et j'ai finis par péter un plomb... » Fit-elle en laissant échapper un rire gêné.

« C'est rien Masamune-san ! » S'empressa de la rassurer Sakurai. « Mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais plutôt appréciée ! Tu dois être populaire !

-Populaire ? Pouah ! » S'exclama-t-elle plus détendue en prenant une bouchée de sa croquette. « Pas plus que ça... Mais, entre têtes de turques de la classe C, on a appris à être solidaires. » Elle secoua la tête de dépit.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Aomine dont l'intérêt avait été piqué par cette phrase hasardeuse

« En fait... » Commença la blonde avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Certains élèves, notamment ceux de la classe D, ont tendance à se croire supérieurs à nous. Et l'attitude des profs qui leur donnent des privilèges n'aide pas... Des affaires disparaissent régulièrement et il y a des rackets. On est pas les seuls à avoir des problèmes. N'est-ce pas Gin ?

-Yep ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, le petit gros de la classe 1-A s'est retrouvé attaché à un poteau avec du sparadrap... » Les informa la brunette en grimaçant douloureusement.

« Les profs tolèrent ça ? » S'étonna le Shooting Gard avant de se rétracter. « Désolé !

-On ne peut pas virer quelqu'un qui rapporte des trophées... » Conclut Masamune en empêchant l'As de lui chaparder une de ses omelettes. « Arrêtons de parler de ça. »

A sa demande, le groupe changea de sujet, préférant parler de la dernière bourde de Wakamatsu qui aurait, par accident, enfermé certains troisièmes années du club de basket dans les vestiaires. En claquant la porte, il aurait fait tomber la poignée de l'autre côté, coinçant ainsi un groupe d'ainés dont Imayoshi. Ce dernier n'avait pas été heureux. Ils avaient dû appeler le gardien pour pouvoir sortir. L'un d'entre eux avait fait une crise de claustrophobie pendant ce temps là. En conséquence, il y avait donc eu des dégâts dans la pièce. Le lendemain, selon le champignon, le blond s'était fait sérieusement enguirlander par le capitaine qui aurait même ouvert les yeux pour marquer le coup. Cela fit beaucoup rire la plus petite qui imaginait bien la scène, oubliant les problèmes existentiels de sa classe.

Aomine, lui, pensait à un autre problème. Le lycée Seirin continuait à avancer et il commençait à craindre que Tetsu et lui finissent par s'affronter. Au fond, il espérait que Shutoku remporte la victoire. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, il considérait toujours Kuroko comme un ami proche malgré leurs différences. Cette possibilité le tritura toute la journée, même pendant son 'cours' du soir. Après un énième soupir de sa part, Ginga s'interrompit dans son explication du 'preterit' en anglais.

« Un problème Aomine ? Tu soupires depuis un moment déjà. »

Il leva le regard de sa feuille bourrée de gribouillis noirs sans aucun sens et de ratures rouges pour le poser sur elle avant de se pencher en arrière et de se balancer sur sa chaise.

« Rien... Je pense juste à un de mes anciens coéquipiers que je risque d'affronter... »

Face à lui, la lycéenne prit une expression pensive qui changea rapidement pour devenir nostalgique. Elle finit par sortir de sa torpeur quelques instants plus tard.

« Ce coéquipier, ce serait pas le sixième joueur fantôme par hasard ? »

Cette question le fit sursauter. Rares étaient ceux capables de repérer son ancienne ombre. Lui même devait faire attention pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Devant sa surprise évidente, sa comparse se contenta de sourire d'un air moqueur.

« Je n'utilise pas que ma vue pour percevoir mon environnement. Ton ami, de part sa technique de passe avec la paume de sa main, est plutôt bruyant dans son genre ! J'ai vu un de ses matchs il n'y a pas longtemps. J'y ai accompagné une amie. Je trouve son style magnifique... »

Sa remarque le fit tiquer. L'athlète ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé un style de basket 'beau'. Et il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait 'ne pas utiliser uniquement sa vue' pour se repérer dans l'espace. Cependant, le bleuté décida de mettre ça de côté. Surtout lorsque la brunette reprit pour combler le silence.

« Il m'a presque donné envie de reprendre le basket... Une telle passion et envie m'a faite vibrer... J'avais oublié cette sensation. »

Ces dernières paroles firent naître un rictus ironique sur ses lèvres. Alors, il ne s'était pas trompé. Cette fille était une joueuse et une des meilleures si Tôô avait pris la peine d'essayer de la recruter. Malheureusement, tout ne semblait pas s'être déroulé comme prévu. Le bronzé préféra ne pas poser de questions, choisissant de garder cette information en tête pour un usage ultérieur. Plus il en apprenait, plus elle devenait mystérieuse...

« Si tu le dis... »

Puis ils se remirent au travail, l'esprit légèrement allégé.

O-o-Kuroko-no-Basket-o-O

Un samedi après midi, juste après avoir passé sa matinée au lycée, Ginga patientait devant le gymnase de la préfecture de Tokyo tout en mangeant un pain au melon. Elle attendait son amie qui l'avait invitée à voir les matchs opposant Seiho et Shutoku à Seirin. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Mais il était déjà seize heures et toutes les équipes étaient déjà arrivées depuis trente bonnes minutes. Son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure du temps. Pour éviter de mouiller son uniforme à cause de la faible pluie qui commençait à tomber, elle dû s'abriter. Soudain, le téléphone se trouvant dans sa poche de jupe se mit à vibrer. L'identifiant sur l'écran la rassura aussitôt.

« Hotaru ? Où es-tu ? Ça fait trois quart d'heure que je t'attends ! »

Elle entendait des bruits de pleurs en fond et parvenait à peine à percevoir ce que son interlocutrice lui disait. Cette dernière se mit à pleurnicher aussi.

« Désolée Gin-chan... Mes parents viennent de me confier mes frères ! Ils se sont pointés à quinze heures dans mon appart' et me les ont refourgués pour partir en voyage en amoureux pour le week-end... Je vais pas pouvoir venir... Surtout que ça faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas vues...

-C'est pas grave. Ça arrive. Appelle-moi juste plus tôt la prochaine fois » Soupira Masamune en se frottant la tête de lassitude.

« Encore désolée ! Je te paierai le repas la prochaine fois ! Non ! Takeshi ! Ne mords pas le fil de la télé ! Tamao ! N'habille pas mon chat !

-Je te laisse ! A la prochaine ! Courage ! »

Dès qu'elle raccrocha, la première année rentra dans le bâtiment qui commençait à devenir familier. Cette fois, il y avait plus de gens. Des écoles populaires allaient jouer après tout... Après quelques bousculades qui la laissèrent pantelante, elle se retrouva assise, à son grand désespoir, juste à côté des membres du club de Shutoku qui scandait déjà son slogan alors que le match n'avait même pas encore commencé. Surtout que son intérêt allait plutôt vers Seirin qui était moins arrogante. Rongeant son frein, la jeune fille resta à sa place durement gagnée et se boucha les oreilles avec ses écouteurs pour filtrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu les cris.

Le jeu n'avait rien d'intéressant.. Le résultat fut clair dès les dix premières minutes de jeu. Le coude sur les genoux et le menton posé dans ses paumes, la brunette s'ennuyait ferme. L'absence des deux titulaires de première année sur le terrain y était pour quelque chose. Mais elle devait reconnaître que les aînés n'avaient pas négligé l'entraînement. Leur maîtrise et leur sang-froid étaient plus que louables. On ne pouvait pas leur reprocher cela. Par contre, à la moitié du match, leurs adversaires avaient déjà jeté l'éponge. Le coup de sifflet final sonna comme une libération. Personne ne sauta de joie contrairement au terrain d'à côté. Cela la fit sourire. Il était dix sept heure et il y aurait une heure de pause avant la reprise. Ginga décida de se dégourdir un peu les jambes en songeant à l'équipe de basket de Tôô. Niveau cohésion, cette dernière semblait être la pire du lot. Même les maillots oranges s'en sortaient mieux alors même que l'ambiance ne semblait pas optimale.

Toute à ses pensées, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Ses yeux se trouvant au niveau du torse de sa malheureuse victime et ayant reconnu la veste de couleur vive, son regard se dirigea vers le visage. Face à elle se trouvait l'imposant capitaine de Shutoku, Ootsubo Taisuke. Reprenant contenance, la brunette s'inclina poliment sans attendre.

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous rentrer dedans. J'étais complètement plongée dans mes pensées. Je ne vous avais même pas vu ! » S'expliqua-t-elle en s'abaissant de nouveau, gênée au possible face aux regards inquisiteurs du reste des coéquipiers du troisième année. Il y en avait même un qui rigolait.

« Ce n'est rien » La rassura le plus âgé en agitant la main pour l'apaiser tout en fusillant du regard son cadet. « Je ne vous avais pas vue non plus. »

L'incident étant réglé, la jeune fille prit son congé. L'un des joueurs la suivit du regard, allant même jusqu'à se retourner, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de l'enquiquineur de service répondant au nom de Takao Kazunari.

« Miyagi-san... Elle t'intéresse ? C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie !

-Mais non imbécile ! » S'énerva le concerné en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête. « Tu veux que je t'écrase ?! Nan, elle me dit quelque chose... Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part... »

Cependant, face à l'air amusé des autres, il sut qu'ils ne le croyaient absolument pas. Cette bande d'idiot avait toujours l'esprit mal placé !

O-o-Kuroko-no-Basket-o-O

La brunette prit place dix minutes avant la confrontation Seirin/Shutoku. Cette fois, elle finit à côté d'un duo de jeunes de son âge. L'un était grand et blond ainsi que très beau tandis que son camarade était plus simple d'apparence avec sa chevelure noire en épis et sa carrure moins impressionnante. Elle reconnut instantanément l'uniforme de Kaijo à Kanagawa. Assise à côté du second, Ginga fut aux premières loges pour entendre les geignements du grand blond qui n'arrêtait pas. Le plus petit perdait patience et le fit savoir.

« Ça suffit Kise ! Tu ne vas pas déjà commencer à me casser les pieds ! »

Le geignard garda le silence jusqu'au début du match où il reprit ses babillements, au grand damne des spectateurs alentours qui soupirèrent face à son enthousiasme excessif.

« Oh ! Kuroko-chi est là ! Kagami-chi aussi ! Midorima-chi a l'air motivé ! »

La lycéenne n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrangler. Il semblait ne pas être capable de se comporter en société. Au moins, Aomine savait se taire ! Heureusement, l'entre-deux sembla capter assez son attention pour qu'il oublie de parler. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le terrain où les joueurs courraient de droite à gauche sans pour autant marquer. Elle se mit à écouter les commentaires de son voisin qui paraissait expérimenté. Ce dernier expliquait comment un match pouvait changer quatre fois de rythmes et qu'il fallait imposer le sien si l'on désirait remporter un quart-temps. D'ailleurs, le premier à marquer fut le géant aux cheveux verts qui ressemblait à une carotte dans son uniforme. Il exécuta un splendide lancer depuis presque le milieu de terrain, donnant ainsi trois points pour son équipe sous les regards stupéfaits de tous ceux présents.

« L'équilibre est brisé ! Le premier quart-temps est pour Shutoku ! »

Cependant, Seirin n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Kuroko fit une passe absolument magnifique qui traversa l'intégralité parquet pour finir dans les mains du numéro dix qui termina l'action par un dunk. La brunette ne put s'empêcher de siffle face à cette démonstration. Il en fallait de la technique pour réussir cette prouesse avec autant de panache. Chaque mouvement la laissait en haleine. Ce genre de match où on ne savait pas qui ce qui pouvait se passer étaient sans conteste ses préférés. Chacun rendait coup pour coup et, même depuis les tribunes, on pouvait ressentir l'enthousiasme des joueurs. Tous les paniers étaient suivis par les exclamations des spectateurs qui s'enflammaient toujours plus. Et Kagami sautait toujours plus haut malgré les risques. Ce comportement la fit tiquer. Négliger son corps pour une victoire n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle ferait. Son amour pour le sport étant bien trop important pour cela et celui pour la victoire trop fade en comparaison. Cependant, ce qui restait au final, c'était l'envie d'aller sur le terrain. Regarder Seirin lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Et ce, depuis leur rencontre amical avec Kaijo qu'elle avait pu voir grâce à une de ses amies. Mais la confrontation actuelle surmontait aisément ça.

Ce qui l'avait émue le plus durant ce jeu fantastique fut la dernière action du duo de première année pour empêcher Midorima de marquer les derniers points. Le rouquin qui, contre toute attente,avait réussi à sauter une dernière fois, avait forcé le tireur de de la Génération des Miracles à abaisser la balle. Ce fut l'erreur fatale de la part de ce dernier puisque l'Ombre l'attendait au tournant, donnant ainsi la victoire à son équipe qui ne se priva pas de laisser exploser sa joie.

« J'y crois pas... Midorima-chi a perdu... Seirin est qualifié pour les play-off... » Souffla le blond choqué par le résultat, comme la plupart des gens.

« On va pouvoir avoir notre revanche Kise. Tu devrais être heureux... »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Ginga reconnut le capitaine et l'as de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo, à sa grande honte. Encore, elle s'en fichait du grand gamin mais le plus âgé avait montré un tel leadership durant leur affrontement avec Seirin que cela l'avait laissée admirative. Et puis, elle n'avait entendu que des échos positifs à son propos... Lorsque la plupart de spectateurs eurent finis d'évacuer le gymnase, la jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur et en fit de même. Face à la presque tempête à l'extérieur, elle se félicita d'avoir pris son parapluie avant de le sortir et de quitter les lieux.

En chemin, elle croisa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui restait sous l'eau sans prendre la peine de s'abriter. Complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds, il resta debout, sous l'averse. On aurait presque dit qu'il pleurait. N'ayant pas cœur à l'abandonner là, la brunette commença à s'approcher mais fut interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone provenant du joueur. Ce dernier répondit avec une relative agressivité et, même à cette distance, elle pouvait entendre la conversation. Ce qui l'amusa fortement. Il raccrocha rapidement. Cependant, son interlocuteur ne sembla pas abandonner. Curieuse comme un chat, elle décida de rester un peu observer ses réactions si drôles pour un lycéen . Mais, il prononça un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu du tout.

« Aomine... Que veux-tu ? »

Sentant tout le sérieux qu'avait pris la conversation, l'étudiante de Tôô prit la poudre d'escampette. Seule, abritée par son parapluie, elle songea à ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui sur le chemin de la gare. D'un côté, son dégoût pour le sport avait diminué, en quelque sorte, mais son appréhension restait bien présente. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi perdue.

Une fois arrivée à sa maison typiquement japonaise, Ginga eut à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'elle fut assaillie par trois formes floues. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de les reconnaître malgré tout. Un soupir passa ses lèvres.

« Ponzu, Manju, Tanpopo... J'vais vous sortir ! C'est bon ! »

A ses côtés se trouvaient trois chiens assez imposants de carrure. Ponzu, le plus âgé, était un chien-loup de couleur beige malgré quelques touffes blanches dispersées sur son pelage. De nombreuses cicatrices recouvraient son corps. La jeune fille l'avait trouvé gravement blessé dans une ruelle trois ans plus tôt et, depuis, il ne la quittait plus. Manju et Tanpopo, quand à eux, appartenaient à la race des Akita que la police de son petit village n'avait pas réussis à former pour le métier et son père les avait donc récupérés. On ne pouvait les différencier qu'à leur collier, jaune pour le premier et rouge pour l'autre. Plus loin, un chat très imposant attendait patiemment d'avoir l'attention de sa maîtresse. Le Maine coon la regardait fixement de ses yeux vairons. Elle avait trouvé ce dernier peu après son entrée au collège alors qu'il n'était qu'un chaton. Il avait été emprisonné dans un sac poubelle et jeté dans une benne à ordures à l'arrière de la gare de campagne déserte de sa ville natale. Les miaulements de détresse l'avaient alertée. Son regard hétéro-chromatique ambre et vert fut certainement la raison de son abandon malgré le prix de la race et son magnifique pelage. Alors qu'elle attachait ses impatients canidés, elle s'adressa à lui avec tendresse.

« Sora, j'reviens vite te nourrir. »

Comme d'habitude, dès que la lycéenne promenait ses animaux, tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. La taille de ses chiens comparée à la sienne rendait les gens inquiets. Ils avaient peur qu'elle ne puisse pas les tenir en cas de problème. Et l'apparence de Ponzu était aussi sujette à des craintes. Ils firent un tour de 30 minutes avant de revenir. La brunette remplit la gamelle de ses 4 compagnons avant de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner. Alors que le curry cuisait tout doucement, elle décida d'aller vérifier comment allait son mangaka de père. Après avoir monté les escaliers présents dans l'entrée et traversé le couloir pour atteindre la salle de travail, elle toqua à la porte. Les assistants avaient quitté les lieux tôt puisque la date limite de rendu du manuscrit était encore lointaine. Elle le trouva penché sur son storyboard. En la voyant, son expression sérieuse fondit comme neige au soleil et fut remplacée par un sourire niais.

« Gin ! Mon p'tit bébé ! C'ment c'était ? T'm'as manqué !

-C'était un bon match... Mé j'suis crevée. Heureus'ment, demain y a pas cours. C'soir, c'est curry. Demain, j'irai faire deux trois courses pour remplir l'frigo. Le dîner s'ra prêt dans trente minutes. »

Sur ces mots, Ginga le laissa à sa tâche et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Dès qu'elle fut installée à la table basse devant la télé placée dans le coin de la pièce, ses animaux prirent leur place tout autour. Sa main saisit la télécommande reposant juste devant et l'écran s'alluma dès qu'un bouton fut pressé. L'image d'un jeune homme blond s'imprima dans sa rétine. C'était une publicité pour des vêtements et elle reconnut aussitôt l'idiot du match. Ce moulin à parole se trouvait être un mannequin réputé et adulé. Par la suite, elle eut droit à un reportage sur le grand dadais. Le journaliste annonçait la mise en parenthèse de la carrière de l'Apollon qui souhaitait se concentrer sur le basket. Les cris stridents de lamentation des fans la poussèrent à changer de chaîne pour préserver ses précieux tympans.

Un splendide gâteau apparut avec une liste d'ingrédients affichée à côté. Apparemment, c'était une émission de cuisine et le sujet semblait être les pâtisseries de saison. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à Anzu, son amie d'enfance, qui se trouvait à des lieux de là, à Akita. La préparation de sucreries n'avait pas le moindre secret pour elle. Elles avaient passé des heures à en faire toutes les deux. Ce souvenir la fit sourire. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par la sonnerie du minuteur qui la poussa à se lever et à s'activer à préparer la table et les assiettes non sans avoir oublié d'éteindre le feu. Puis, elle se posta aux pieds des escaliers.

« P'pa ! La bouffe est prête ! Et ton feuilleton va bientôt commencer ! Dépêche ! »

Peut être ce fut la mention de la nourriture ou celle de son drama favori mais le patriarche arriva si rapidement que seuls le bruit de ses pas l'informèrent de sa présence. La brunette posa les petits bols de salade mettant la touche finale à l'appétissant repas avant de prendre place et de se mettre à manger. Masamune Bunta avait les yeux rivés sur le petit téléviseur et semblait captivé au même titre que le chat qui était ancré pas loin de l'écran pour pouvoir le scruter sous toutes les coutures. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cela amusa la plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu devant la scène pourtant si familière. Seul le son de la télé ponctuait le silence confortable entre eux. C'était l'exemple typique d'une soirée dans cette famille si particulière. Le duo Père/fille n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se sentir proche. Le calme et la chaleur du foyer leur suffisait amplement.

Le lendemain matin, la brunette ne traîna pas au lit même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il fallait malheureusement sortir les chiens, préparer le petit déjeuner et motiver son père à faire le ménage tandis qu'elle se chargeait des courses. Même le week-end, le temps ne devait pas se perdre. Encore dans le potage, ses jambes la menèrent par automatisme à la salle de bain où elle put faire sa toilette. Sa tenue composée d'un tee-shirt blanc à motif représentant deux lapins dans des tasses, d'un vieux jean n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Seules ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de lapins sortaient vraiment du lot. Une fois prête, la promenade était de rigueur.

En rentrant, même si encore un peu endormie, elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier était composé de soupe miso, de poisson grillé, d'une salade de choux et de riz, comme d'habitude. Personne chez les Masamune n'aimait le natto alors il se trouvait être le grand absent des plats à la japonaise. Son père sortit de son sanctuaire en sentant la délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Il se contenta de baver en patientant à la table basse . Et une fois tous les plats engouffrés dans leur estomac, ils commencèrent à, enfin, prendre vraiment conscience de leur environnement. Alors qu'elle débarrassait la vaisselle vide, sa main s'abattit par réflexe sur l'épaule de son fuyard de paternel qui tentait de se faire discret pour échapper aux corvées.

« P'pa, c'est ton tour d'faire le ménage. Y a pas grand chose à faire. Un coup d'poussière et d'aspi et l'tour est joué. Aller ! On s'remue ! Moi, j'vais faire les courses. T'veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? Oyako-don ? Nikujaga ?

-Nikujaga ! Nikajaga ! Ome-rice ! Croquettes ! Mé l'oyako-don, c'est bon aussi... »

Son indécision la fit sourire. Ginga le laissa à sa liste et commença à rassemble le nécessaire. Rapidement, elle saisit son petit sac en bandoulière en jean et enfila ses sandales blanches pour laisser ses pieds à l'air et montrant ainsi sa bague de pied au majeur gauche qui ne la quittait jamais.

« J'y vais P'pa ! N'oublie pas le ménage ! Quand j'rentre, j'veux te voir en train d'le faire ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta son domicile et prit le chemin du quartier commerçant le plus proche. Sa maison se trouvant plutôt éloignée des différents commerces, elle dut prendre le bus. Le trajet dura vingt bonne minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Elle prit les produits basiques et non périssables en premier lieu comme le riz, le sel, la sauce soje, le bouillon Kochu et autres. Puis, la jeune file se dirigea aux les fruits et légumes, à la boucherie et, pour finir, à la poissonnerie. Alors qu'elle commandait ce qui lui paraissait le plus frais, un duo plutôt connu entra dans le magasin, à sa grande stupéfaction.

« Aomine-kun ! Viens et dis-moi ce que tu veux manger !

-Satsuki... » Soupira le bronzé, proprement exaspéré. « Tu me fais vraiment faire plus de quarante minutes de trajet pour acheter du poisson !? En plus, ta cuisine est infecte ! »

Cela expliquait pourquoi ils se trouvaient là mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer qu'ils ne la voient pas. Gérer Aomine seul, oui. Mais son amie d'enfance en prime, pas vraiment non... Le plus silencieusement possible malgré son chargement imposant, elle tenta de s'échapper à l'image de son père un peu plus tôt. Cela échoua lamentablement lorsque Momoi l'interpella depuis la fin de la queue. Se voyant mal l'ignorer, Masamune s'approcha des deux membres de l'équipe de basket.

« Bonjour Masamune-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien chargée dis-moi ! »

On dirait que la rosette faisait comme si leur altercation passée n'avait pas eue lieu. Décidant d'en faire de même, Ginga leur adressa une expression avenante.

« Ça va. Je fais les courses pour les jours prochains. J'habite pas la porte à côté alors je dois prévoir un peu ! Mai sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je voulais cuisiner et cette poissonnerie est réputée alors on est venus ! »

Un seul regard sur le visage de l'athlète laissait voir l'étendue des compétences culinaires de la manager. Ne voulant pas détruire son enthousiasme, Ginga ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de ricaner discrètement lorsqu'Aomine médit sur sa cuisine 'douteuse'. En réponse, il reçut un coup de sac sur le crâne.

« Ah ! Avant d'oublier... » Commença l'analyste qui arrêta de frapper le sportif par la même occasion. « Tu veux venir au match contre Seirin ? On va les affronter le week-end dans deux semaines ! Je vais pouvoir te présenter Tetsu-kun ! »

Cette proposition l'étonna. D'un côté, elle avait envie d'y aller. L'équipe de Seirin était un bon exemple de tout ce qu'elle appréciait. D'un autre côté, la lycéenne connaissait déjà le résultat. Cela allait être un véritable carnage. Kagami ne s'était pas encore éveillé et le reste des joueurs n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour obtenir la victoire. Revoir ce genre de match, qui semblait être la spécialité de Tôô, ne lui faisait guère envie. L'As sembla remarquer son trouble quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Puis il comprit sa pensée et cela amena un rictus ironique sur son visage.

« T'as pas envie de nous voir les massacrer. C'est ça, Masamune ?

-Aomine-kun ! » S'exclama Momoi, outrée par ses propos. « Tetsu-kun s'est beaucoup amélioré ! Et puis, on ne sait pas le résultat avant de jouer ! »

La beauté continua de la gronder quelque temps jusqu'à ce que le poissonnier ne lui demande ce qu'elle désirait. Une fois servie, le trio put sortir du commerce. Finalement, Ginga décida de leur faire part de sa décision d'une voix hésitante.

« Je ne pense pas venir...On a cours samedi dans deux semaines et je ne pense pas pouvoir me permettre de passer mon après-midi dans un gymnase. Désolée.

-C'est pas grave ! » La rassura Satsuki en agitant les mains. « Mais si tuas le temps un soir, ça te dirait de nous accompagner rendre visite à Tetsu-kun ? C'est pas très loin ! Et puis, on pourra discuter !

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Demanda la professeure en se tournant vers son élève sans se départir de son sourire même si celui-ci prit une forme inquiétante.

« J'étais moi-même pas au courant ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Satsuki ?!

-Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Tetsu_kun ! » Geignit-elle

« Ce 'Tetsu-kun'... C'est ton petit ami Momoi-san ? Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer ! »

A sa remarque, la rosette se figea et rougit comme une tomate. Sa réaction fut tellement excessive qu'elle partit dans son monde an faisant des bruits suspects.

« ca y est, tu nous l'as perdue... » Se plaignit Aomine qui claquait ses doigts devant le visage de son amie d'enfance. « Vaut mieux rentrer chez toi. C'est lourd, non ?

-Je croirais presque que tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ! » Plaisanta la brunette sous le regard agacé du bronzé. « Mais c'est vrai que c'est lourd. Je vais y aller. Tu diras à Momoi-san de me prévenir quel soir tu vas être absent. Que je ne t'attende pas inutilement à la bibliothèque !

-Tu ne viens pas ? » S'étonna le grincheux en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Je ne pense pas. Je m'en voudrais de m'incruster dans des retrouvailles ! »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour le saluer et prendre congé. Le poids des ingrédients la ralentissait mais le chemin du retour se déroula sans accroc. Cependant, cette rencontre imprévue restait dans son esprit. Surtout le fait que le basketteur soit capable de la comprendre. Cela l'effraya. Certes, la réciproque était vraie mais, depuis ce jour là, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer qui elle était vraiment. Se faire oublier n'avait pas été une tâche facile. Cela avait même relevé du parcours du combattant. Le déménagement fut le seul moyen que son père avait trouvé pour répondre à sa demande. Seuls ses amis les plus proches savaient ce qui s'était passé et Ginga voulait que cela reste tel quel. Le reste de sa journée fut ponctuée par des souvenirs plus ou moins agréables de ses années de collège. Parfois, elle regrettait amèrement sa décision d'arrêter le basket. Après tout, ses meilleurs moments se trouvaient sur le parquet et à sa ville natale...

O-o-Kuroko-no-Basket-o-O

Aomine hallucinait littéralement. Il avait l'impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau. Et son professeur d'anglais aussi d'ailleurs. D'origine, avoir 5 relevait du miracle dans cette matière. Là, il regardait, abasourdi, sa copie sur laquelle trônait un 42 marqué de rouge vif. Certes, ce n'était pas excellent, loin de là même, mais vu sa note de départ... Le jeune homme ressentait une certaine impatience à l'idée de montrer ça à Masamune. Peut être que sa tête serait la réplique exacte de celle de ses camarades de classe à cet instant. Ça aurait au moins le privilège de le faire rire un peu.

« Aomine ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de meilleurs résultats qu'avant que tu dois te permettre de rêvasser de la sorte ! Ma parole... Ces jeunes... »

L'enseignant maugréa encore un moment avant de reprendre son cours comme si de rien était. A défaut de toujours écouter, le bronzé faisait en sorte de venir assister à toutes les heures de classe. La brunette lui avait conseillé d'augmenter sa présence car ce serait un prétexte de moins pour sa mise à l'écart forcée. Et le vice-directeur l'avait toujours à l'œil et lui faisait savoir...

Comme d'habitude, la pause déjeuner sonna comme une libération et presque tous les étudiants en profitèrent pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Lui prit le parti d'attendre son coéquipier. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait son bento. Et, avec un peu de chance, Satsuki arriverait assez tard pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre la classe C. Au moins, là bas, il ne subissait pas les remontrances perpétuelles de la manager. Malheureusement, les basketteurs n'eurent même pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrit sur la rosette qui reprenait péniblement son souffle appuyée sur l'encadrement. Dès que sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal, elle se posta devant le duo de lâcheurs, les sourcils froncés de colère.

« Dis donc, vous deux ! Où vous enfuyez-vous depuis quelques temps ?! Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire planter tout le temps ! Et puis... »

Il se passa un long moment durant lequel l'analyste s'époumona sur eux et Sakurai ne cessait de présenter des excuses tout au long du discours. Le numéro 5, quand à lui, se massa les tempes dans un mince espoir de calmer le mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez. Les yeux fermés et les oreilles devenues presque sourdes, il n'entendit pas le bruit coulissant bien caractéristique d'une personne entrant dans la pièce.

« Aomine ? Il y a un problème ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous attend ! »

Cette intervention attira l'attention des trois camarades qui se tournèrent vers la source. Ils virent Ginga s'approcher avec Kana postée à ses côtés. Chacune tenait une petite boite enveloppée dans un torchon. Le visage de Momoi s'illumina même si elle continuait de fusiller du regard les joueurs.

« Masamune-chan ! Tu vas bien depuis hier ! » Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde. « Qui est-ce ? Une amie à toi ?

-Voici Bertier Kana. » La présenta la brunette en la montrant de la main avant de se tourner vers son amie avant de se tourner vers son amie et de désigner Satsuki. « Kana, c'est Momoi Satsuki. C'est une amie d'Aomine.

-Vous voulez manger avec nous !? » Proposa joyeusement la beauté en fixant les deux amies avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs. « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »

Face à cet enthousiasme, elles ne purent qu'échanger un regard empli de sens avant de hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si on leur laissait le choix, politesse oblige. Ils installèrent les tables et commencèrent à manger. Devant le contenu du repas de Masamune, Satsuki siffla, impressionnée.

« Woah ! Ta mère est un véritable cordon bleu Masamune-chan ! »

Sa remarque jeta un froid à table. Sentant le changement brusque d'atmosphère, elle tenta de se rattraper tant bien que mal. La gêne prenait place sur son joli visage.

« J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolée Masamune-chan !

-C'est rien. » La rassura la brune en faisant des gestes apaisants de la main droite, la gauche tenant les baguettes. « Je n'ai pas de mère, alors c'est moi qui cuisine à la maison. Mon père est un danger public aux fourneaux !

-Satsuki aussi ! » Ajouta Aomine avec un sourire moqueur avant de pousser une exclamation de douleur. « Aie ! Ça fait mal Satsuki ! Espèce de brute !

-Regardez qui parle ! » S'offusqua l'accusée en croisant les bras sous son opulente poitrine. « Et puis, c'est pas vrai ! Tu es méchant Aomine-kun ! Et arrête d'essayer de voler la nourriture de Masamune-chan, enfin ! C'est malpoli ! N'est-ce pas Sakurai-kun ? Bertier-chan ? »

Les deux interpellés regardèrent complètement paniqués la manager sans savoir que dire. Ils furent sauvés par une nouvelle exclamation de douleur. Ginga, commençant à en avoir marre du pique-assiette, réagit et mit ses menaces à exécution. La peau de l'appendice voleur se retrouva coincée entre les deux longues tiges de bois. A chaque tentative d'évasion, l'étau se resserrait.

« Aie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Masamune ! Aie ! Mais, lâche-moi, merde !

Son bourreau resta silencieux mais ses prunelles marrons montraient bien son agacement. Les témoins de la scène étaient stupéfaits. Seule Kana ne sembla pas déphasée par cet étalage de violence et se mit à rire quand l'As parvint à se dégager et commença à souffler sur la partie douloureuse. Cette dernière avait pris une teinte rouge.

« C'était voué à arriver ! Gin a horreur qu'on lui vole sa nourriture ! Dommage pour toi Aomine-san ! Gin ne se laisse pas faire !

-Mais c'est qu'une croquette ! » Objecta le blessé en collant son membre douloureux à son poitrail.

« Le repas, c'est sacré... » Répliqua la brunette d'une voix inquiétante en faisant claquer son 'arme'. « Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu... »

Face à son hostilité, le numéro 5 décida de reculer. La partie n'était pas perdue mais valait mieux pratiquer une retraite temporaire pour cette fois. Suite à cet interlude plus ou moins bien vécu, chacun continua à manger tranquillement. Momoi ne cessait de bavasser sur sa visite à 'Tetsu-kun' le lendemain. Et au moment où la blonde lui demanda comment son amour pour le jeune homme était né, la rosette rougit et soupira d'un air rêveur, la main sur la joue.

« Il m'a donné une glace... Ah... Tetsu-kun est un gentleman ! »

Personne n'osa la contredire et Aomine se frappa le front de dépit. Son irritation était clairement visible. Cette situation semblait se produire quotidiennement. Sakurai et les deux élèves de la classe C ne savaient pas comment réagir. Face à cela, le trio utilisa une méthode ayant fait de nombreuses fois ses preuves pour échapper aux conflits, la technique de l'autruche... Ils baissèrent la tête comme pour la rentrer dans le sable alors que les amis d'enfance se disputaient dans la joie et la mauvaise foi.

Lorsqu'elle avait passé le concours d'entrée de Tôô, Masamune Ginga ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sa vie scolaire soit aussi agitée et encore moins à se retrouver avec un prodige du basket asocial sur les bras. Étrangement, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son groupe du collège et rien que cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur tandis qu'un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2! Donnez-moi votre avis! Vos reviews, c'est un peu comme des salaires pour moi et ça me pousse à continuer d'écrire! A la prochaine! La suite est déjà écrite sur papier, il ne me reste plus qu'à la recopier!

Petite question: Ça vous dirais que je crée une page Déviantart pour que vous puissiez voir à quoi ressemble Ginga? J'ai fait plusieurs dessins d'elle si ça vous intéresse. Mais faudrait pour ça que mon scanner cesse de n'en faire qu'à sa tête... Dites-moi ça dans les commentaires! Je ne mords pas!


End file.
